As is it known, there are many modalities of systems for harnessing wave energy, although it remains unclear which are the most favourable for the harnessing of wave energy based on the following methodology:                Primary conversion. Consists in the extraction of energy from the waves by means of mechanical, pneumatic or hydraulic systems, converting the movement of the waves into the movement of a body or of a fluid.        Secondary conversion. Consists in the conversion of mechanical, pneumatic or hydraulic movements into renewable energy, generally electricity. The means used for this are pneumatic and hydraulic turbines, mechanical transmission devices and magnetic induction devices.        
The techniques for the use of wave energy harness basic phenomena that are produced in the waves, and are:
Wave thrust. In less deep water the horizontal speed of the waves does not vary with depth; the kinetic energy of the waves can be absorbed by means of a barrier that transmits the energy to a piston.
Variation in the height of the surface of the wave. Placing floating structures that move with the waves, syntonised in a way so that they can capture its energy. A great number of the same are provided to capture the energy, since they are based on any process that can generate waves, they also serve to extract their energy. The majority of these equipments use a pumping effect which the float provides. These may be considered second generation equipment.
Variation in the pressure below the surface of the wave. They are oscillating water column systems; they consist in a chamber open to the sea, which encloses a volume of air that compresses and expands by the oscillation of the water induced by the wave, the air circulates through a turbine which may be bidirectional. These may be considered first generation equipment.
Therefore, while there are many systems for harnessing the wave energy, each one of these has a different system for the transformation of wave energy into electrical energy. However, the petitioners do not know any other system for harnessing wave energy that presents technical, structural and configuration characteristics similar to those presented which are hereby proposed.